Aftermath
by Zuppi
Summary: After the initial relief of surviving their plunge off the Storm Spire, Callum and Rayla have some unresolved issues.


**Summary:** After the initial relief of surviving their plunge of the Storm Spire, Callum and Rayla have some unresolved issues.

**Notes:** A little ficlet that was bouncing around my nogging.

There's some naughty language from Callum so be warned if that's not your thing.

These two kids deserve happiness but I also love torturing them.

Go figure.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Rayla yawns, strolling into the small kitchen. The Storm Spire is surprisingly well equipped considering it is the home of Archdragons. It had been pretty cramped before and after the battle but as the various factions made their way home it had become more comfortable.

Ibis and Callum are already up, sitting at the table sipping tea and discussing magic or something of the like. Despite his initial scepticism, Ibis had wholeheartedly embraced Callum and readily agreed to take him on as an apprentice.

They both glance up as she enters, Callum beaming in a way that still gives her butterflies.

"Morning." She stretches, slipping into a chair opposite them and reaching for the steaming teapot.

"How was watch?" Callum hands her the honey, now familiar with how she liked her tea.

"Fine." She suppresses another yawn as she stirs in the sticky substance. "The storm had Zym buzzing all night though. He only crashed just before sunrise."

"Oh dear." Ibis raises his eyebrows as he closes the book he had been showing Callum. Lessons would be off the table for a while.

"Aw, it was fine." Rayla sips her tea. "It was nice to have the company."

"How's his flying come along? He was getting really confident the other day." Callum refills his own cup.

"Eugh, tell me about it." She snorts. "He's trying to get me to jump of the Spire with him."

She doesn't notice Callum stiffen.

"I tried to tell him 'Once is enough, little dragon' but he won't take no for an answer."

"Rayla." Callum stares at his cup, his fingers shaking slightly.

"So, better make sure you keep watch in case-"

"Damn it, Rayla, that's not funny!" Callum jumps to his feet, knocking over his chair and slamming his cup on the table. The tea sloshes out and onto his hands. "Fuck!"

Rayla is shocked speechless. She looks from Callum to Ibis.

The older elf glances from her to Callum and back again before he nods at her and hastily exits the kitchen.

"Callum." She moves around to him, her voice soft.

He's wiping his wet hands on his pant legs, muttering under his breath.

"Callum." She reaches out to him, but he pulls his hands away.

"It's not a joke!" He glares at he before he turns around and paces, running his hands through his hair.

"I know." She bites her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Have you any idea what that was like?!" He spins to face her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "To see you just fucking jump off a _CLIFF_?!"

She's never seen him mad like this. In all their trials, he's never really sworn and never at her. She doesn't know what to say. "Callum, I-"

He shakes his head looking away. "I know what you're going to say… you didn't have a choice. I know that. I _know_ it.… but… it doesn't change how it felt." He slumps into one of the chairs, his head in his hands.

Rayla sits next to him but doesn't speak. She can tell he's not finished.

"Did…" He looks at her and the immediately looks away. "Did you even think about me? How that was going to affect me?" He sniffs, taking a moment to regain his composure. He knows he's being selfish but he's been trying to ignore this… rage for too long. "From that height… Rayla, there would have been noting left of you! We wouldn't even have had anything to bury." His voice cracks.

She swallows. "Callum…"

"And what if I hadn't seen you jump?! It would have been like you just fucking disappeared! I'd have spent the rest of my life looking for you." He takes a deep breath, rubbing his face.

She doesn't know what to say. She's not sure there are words.

"I want you to promise you won't do anything like that again." He's looking at his hands.

Rayla shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"I want you to promise… but I know you can't…" He sighs glancing at her. "Can you?"

Rayla swallows, looking away. "…no…" She answers very softly.

He nods slightly, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know if I can do this."

She feels her throat close up and there's a pain in her chest like she's never felt before… not even when she looked into that endless sky and saw him plunging after her. "What… what are you saying?" She whispers, blinking back tears.

He looks at her and she sees some of the anger leave his eyes. He reaches out for her hand. "I don't know… I just want this to be over. For us to be safe."

He's examining her hand, running his thumb along her knuckles.

"I know you wouldn't be you if not for your damn selfless heroism," He sighs, giving her a small smile. "but it doesn't make it any easier to live with."

She squeezes his hand. "Well, that's a bit hypocritical." He raises his eyebrows at her. "I mean, you did jump after me."

"Fair point." He snorts in amusement. "Aunt Amaya has been making 'if your girlfriend jumped off a cliff' jokes since hearing about it."

They sit in silent contemplation for some minutes.

"I know I shouldn't be… but I just can't help being hurt that you did it." He takes a deep breath. "Rayla, you mean the world to me… and I had just hoped you felt the same."

"Why the hell do you think I did it?!" Rayla can't keep the anger form her voice as she pulls her hand back.

Callum looks up at her, surprised by her outburst.

"If I hadn't stopped Viren then he would have killed Zym and stolen his power and then what? Do you think he was just going to let you all go?" She gets to her feet. "I did it _for_ you. For everyone. I did it _because _I love you."

It's Callum's turn to be speechless.

"And then you just jumped off the bloody cliff anyway!" She wipes at angry tears. "What if he spell hadn't worked? You would have died for nothing! At least my death would have _meant_ something."

He doesn't say anything as he gathers her in his arms, holding her close. Rayla doesn't resist, instead burying her face in his neck and taking deep breaths in an attempt to hold back tears.

"Now what?" She mumbles.

Callum sighs, holding her close. He wants to shake her, to tell her she's done enough, that's she's sacrificed enough, but he knows it wouldn't matter. She can't stop being her. Can't stop being a person who believes in doing the right thing no matter what the personal cost.

He wants her to value herself more because it hurts so damn much to see her do it to herself but she's spent her whole life feeling guilty and worthless, it's not a mantle she can just shrug off.

So, if she won't value her own life, he'll have to do it for her.

Even as far back as when she ran off the save that damn fire dragon he's been chasing after her.

Trying to save her from herself.

And he knows it's his own damn fault for falling in love with her despite all that.

He takes a deep breath and pulls back to look at her.

Her cheeks are damp with tears and she's flushed with anger and fear and grief but she's still the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

He kisses her, softly and deeply. Pours all his adoration for her into it, hoping to break through to her. It'll take time but he wants her to see how amazing and wonderful she is. How the world is better off for having her in it.

He gives her a gentle smile and kisses her on the forehead.

"I guess we just have to keep saving each other."

.~.~.~.~.~.

More or less a happy ending, right?

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
